Vehicles include lines, hoses and harnesses which must be routed through and around the vehicle. Clamps are used to keep such components from vibrating and producing noise. Often such lines, hoses and harnesses must be routed through spaces which are so tight that there is not room for conventional clamps. For example, on some vehicles, such lines, hoses and harnesses must be routed between roof mounted components and chassis components in order to provide fluid and electrical communication therebetween. One possible routing for this situation would be to route the lines and harnesses parallel to and outside the cab posts which support the roof. However, lines and harnesses outside of the cab posts can interfere with visibility and interfere with the location of mirrors, hand rails, and lights. Placing them inside the posts leaves no room for conventional fasteners to hold clamps in place.